Under the Burning Sun
by AmerowolfLives
Summary: AU Cloud and Tifa. Two children meant to marry, but both have eyes for others. Shonen Ai,Main pairing: CloudXSephiroth, other Pairing: TifaXZack. No Lemon
1. Wedding Dirge

**A/n:** Whilst in the middle of revising my stories, I found myself thinking...Cloud...He's kind of...well Homosexual. And If there is one thing I like more than a Cloti pairing, it's a Cloud Sephiroth pairing. Yeah, this is AU. You'll enjoy it. For the sake of not wanting to be banned again there will be no lemon.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Final Fantasy...Sunsoft, Squaresoft, and SquareEnix does...And I'm sure Cloud and Sephi aren't really gay, but I like Gay men. And to make Cloud lust.

_**Enjoy.**_

**Chapter One: The Wedding Dirge**

Cloud stood almost limply next to the calm looking minister. His peaceful smile and quick glances made him squirm at the alter. The wedding chapel was hot and the air inside was sticky. Sweat beaded off of Cloud's head and ran all the way down his neck finally stopping it's journey on the collar of his suit. The forgiving religious symbol above him glared down at him. His crystal blue eyes were pale with disgust and fear. The start of the somber wedding march started and Cloud's stomach tied itself in knots. This was not where he wanted to be, This was not what he wanted to do. He wanted to be...With him...

Tifa, his beautiful bride started to make her way down the isle. She, too, was not in her natural place. Never would she want to hurt her best friend like this, but the choice wasn't hers to make. The painful high heals on her feet made her cringe at every step, as if they were piercing her heals. The tight corset constricted her breathing making her feel like she wanted to faint. Perhaps she should, perhaps this would stop this atrocity. Then again, Her father would make it happen. Conscious or not. Tifa was the supposed personification of everything peaceful and innocent. If she was that, than way was she causing so much pain?

Tifa approached his side after being given away by her father. She reached down and grabbed Cloud's hand carefully and squeezed it. She wanted to tell him that everything was going to be ok. When things got hard for him that's what she would say. "Everything's going to be ok Cloud..." Today She wasn't sure if everything would. Cloud offered her a pained smile. She saw his lip quiver and his pain and sadness welled up in his eyes. This wasn't right. She couldn't hurt Cloud like this. She loved him, He loved her, But his heart was promised to someone else. Someone that he truely loved, and someone that had hurt him many times before he confessed his love. If Cloud could be hurt by him so many time and keep going back, Then that was who he was meant to be with.

"Stop!" Tifa cried out suddenly. The priest stopped and stared at her in awe. The crowd was filled with gasps and curious chatter. Tifa met her father's eyes, they were furious. If Cloud had had parents there she imagined they would be furious as well. Or if they really knew him they would be relieved.

"Cloud come on!" Tifa tightened her hold on her best friends' hand and dragged him down the alter. The crowd in the church had gone into an uproar as the left.

"Tifa?" Cloud gasped in surprise as she pushed him into the car and picked up her annoyingly long dress and shoved herself in the drivers' seat.

"I got to help those who can't help themselves..." Tifa muttered as she was frantically reachign down to her feet and yanking off the shoes. "Cloud never wear high heels!" Tifa scolded her friend and shook the shoe in his face before throwing it out the open window. They both laughed and Tifa pressed her foot down on the gas.

As they drove on Cloud stuck his head out the window into the hot air. The warm wind and the occasional fleck of dust glided along his smooth boyish face and blew his blonde spiky hair back. Was he really free? Was Tifa free?

No, Tifa's father would never allow her to be free, or happy for that matter. He just wanted money and power. She loved another as well, but he was also bound. It seemed like the friendship in this town was one big binding. If Cloud had a chance to be free then he wanted to give Tifa that same chance too. He wondered what the other half of their love square was doing.

It was on a hot day like this...

**A/n:** I could not be more estatic about the way that turned out! I guess I decided to add some Tifa Zak love in here too! SWEEEET!


	2. Heated Sundrops

A/n: Ok now to start from the beginning. Where all great stories never start. **Remember youngins:** _a review takes you 7 seconds to write, but provides me with 7 hours of joy._

**Chapter Two: Heated Sundrops**

_It was a hot day like this..._

Cloud wiped the bead of sweat from his forehead. The air was hot and sticky and made his clothes and hiar cling to him. The sun beamed down on him as if it were focusing all it's heat on him. Just to make him a little more miserable.

"Tifa..." Cloud groaned out to his best friend who was having equal pain moving forward in the heat. Tifa leaned her head over and looked at her oldest friend.

"Yes, Cloud?" She moaned out. Her father had had enough gall to send them both out from some supplies. He considered it a bonding exercise from them. Why did he have to pick such a hot day?

For as long as Tifa could remember Cloud had been living with her at her house with her father. Cloud had been willed to their family by his parents. His parents passed away when he was just a boy. When they were both born their families came together and arranged their marriage together. The day was growing closer every minute. The still had a few months, but it was to happen sooner than they both wanted. A few years ago, Tifa had found out Cloud's deepest secret and why he was always so withdrawn. Cloud liked men. He was gay. Tifa accepted it, but her father never would've. So they both have kept it a secret. Of course now Tifa had a friend to scout guys with, but when their wedding day would come what would they do?

"Is it hot outside for you too?" Cloud said laughing slightly. Tifa dragged him over to a tree and sat down under it's shade. They panted and sighed with relief as they were finally able to relax from the heat. Cloud's eyes wondered to the field across the dirt road. The grass was dry and brown and it looked like it could burst up in flames at any second. What really caught Cloud's attention was the man digging a hole in it. They had both heard that the town was letting a man build a public pool there. The man digging the foundation for the building looked lonely. He was out there all by himself in the hot sun. The hot rays bathed his golden shirtless chest and back. His muscles rippled each time he thrust the shovel back into the dirt. His long silver locks stuck to his hot sweaty body as he worked. Cloud couldn't help but stare at the man. He had never seen him before. He probably was only in town for the building project.

"Yeah your right he is sexy!" Tifa exclaimed, She had followed Cloud's entranced gaze to a godlike man working out in the field. Cloud laughed as he shook himself from the trance.

"Come on we should get back." Cloud helped Tifa up and they continued their trek down the rode. Cloud turned around for one last look at the mysterious man. Cloud caught sight of his magical green eyes. They were looking at him. The man flashed Cloud a smile before he went back to work. Cloud whipped his head back around quickly and blushed. His eyes immediately attached themselves to the ground in embarrassment.

Cloud and Tifa finally reached her father's lavish mansion. Thier town was very poor so lavish mansion really didn't mean much. All it meant was that their house was in better shape and was bigger than the other shacks in town. Tifa ran in and set the bag of bread on the counter before going back outside with Cloud.

"I can't believe he sent us out for bread...BREAD! Of all the things..." Tifa yelled. Cloud was partly listening to her rant about her father and his tedious chores that he made them do together, but his mind was somewhere else. He drifted off in thoughts about the graceful man with his lustrous gray hair, rippling golden muscles, and eyes as green as gentle as a precious stone's surface.

"Cloud if your not going to listen then say something! Jeez, come on let's go to the Centre..." Tifa said getting off the porch, slightly perturbed that her friend wasn't listening. Cloud smiled slightly and they slowly made a less brutal walk to the Centre. Luckily there were plenty of tree to keep their path well shaded.


	3. Black Silk Strands

**A/n:** Got to post my shit today! YEAH! Also got stoned witch didn't go so well for my revisions. Anyway,

**Enjoy**

**Chapter Three: Black Silk Strands**

Even though they lived in such a small meager town their Centre was always crowded. Both kids and adults alike went there daily to find entertainment. A lot of travelers pass through since is was there weren't many towns around. Usually travelers would stay in the hotel or sell their goods in the Centre instead of going to the main town. Tifa and Cloud pushed their way through the crowds of people. They could barely take a step without seeing someone they knew. Most people didn't bother to say high to them. Tifa and Cloud never made very many friends. Most of them were opposed to Cloud's way of being. Every way Cloud turned he could feel the stares of the local boys from his school. Why had he even come with Tifa? Cloud knew at this rate he wouldn't stay long.

"I think I'm going to leave." Cloud said uncomfortably shifting under the harsh angry stares. Tifa sighed and turned to him.

"Yeah, I know. You go I have something to do first." Cloud turned to leave the Centre. He shoved his hands in his pockets and lowered his head in an attempt to slink out of town. Cloud aimlessly walked down the nicely shaded path he had came on. Within a few moment's Cloud found himself back at his makeshift home's gate. He stared at the small faded white picket gate. Cloud turned and started walking down the sparsely shaded path towards town. There was a small bit of hope that he would see his godlike mystery man. Cloud looked down at the dust path and rolled a pebble along with him as he walked. Dust and dead grass rolled under the pale sandstone pebble as Cloud continued to kick it. He found himself so caught up with the small pebble he didn't realize that when he stopped someone was standing in front of him. Cloud looked up as a tall figure cast a shadow over him.

"Interesting pebble, Is there something special about it?" Cloud slowly raised his head to the man who was talking to him. Cloud nearly fell backwards when he saw Mr. Mystery staring down at him with a light smile gracing his luscious lips. His long bangs drooped onto his face and small tufts of his silver hair crept over is shoulders. Instead on the bronzed skin on his chest showing he know wore a dirty white shirt and the long dark black jeans that he had on before Cloud stared in disbelief. The man continued to stare down at him, smiling. The mysterious man's attention was diverted when the shift captain at the construction site called him back.

"Well...Good talking to you!" The mystery man gave Cloud a short wave before he jogged back to the dirty construction area. Cloud felt the breath slide out of his body and he turned and walked back to his house. When Cloud returned he plopped himself on the cool porch floor.

"Why didn't I say anything?" Cloud muttered to himself. "Why didn't I say 'Yeah It moves on it's own, trippy huh?' or Something witty like that!" Cloud grinded his knuckle into his forehead and kneaded it. "What didn't I ask him HIS NAME! WHY DIDN'T I SAY ANYTHING!" Cloud scolded himself. He continuously beat himself in the head over and over again trying to figure out what had taken his voice. "ANYTHING WOULD'VE BEEN FINE! AAAAARRGH!" Cloud jumped up then fell back down on the floor. He sat there on his porch and stared at the ceiling, wishing he would've said something.

Tifa continued to push her way though the crowed streets until she turned down a side alley to get away from the mass of people. She really didn't have anything she needed to do. She lied to Cloud because she just wanted to be around people. He always avoided going out, but Tifa loved it. She loved to go to parties and be around anyone. Cloud didn't really mind her going out without him, but he worried his ass off when she went to parties alone. Tifa heard the bass of a loud stereo echo throughout the alley. There must be a party somewhere. There was always a party happening in her town, if you knew where to look that is. Tifa approached the back of the building where the music was coming from. This was the old auto shop. They had just recently shut it down since the owner had been jailed. Tifa stepped around the empty garbage cans and knocked on the rusty old metal door that loosely hung on it's hinges. A young scrawny black man opened the door and leaned against it's edge. He was dressed up in a oil stained jumpsuit and from the smell he was quite drunk. The young black man invited Tifa in and closed the door behind her. The sound of music and laughter now properly filled her ears. Their were young men and women dancing out in the middle of the cold cement floor and people were sitting on empty tool chests and car lifts. Tifa made her way around the party. Half of the people there were older than her, but she still knew who they were. She danced with several of the more friendly single men when one particularly friendly man approached her.

"Hey Tifa, how 'bout a beer?" He offered holding out a large glass full of a rich dark yellow liquid. She knew him well enough, he had asked her out once. She declined him of course, but they were still good friends. Tifa shrugged and grabbed the beer. She cautiously sipped on it for a while until she started to feel sick. Tifa left the commotion of the party and wondered down a hallway. She didn't remember how she got to this hallway, but her head was spinning so bad.

'I just need to lay down and I'll be fine...Yes just lay down...' Tifa tried to convince herself that she was just dizzy. Her head started to spin as she reached for the door to a room and opened it. Tifa fell forward as the door swung open. She felt her head connect with something solid. It wasn't the cold hard floor. It was something soft, yet hard. She felt her hands grasp smooth cool material as she tried to steady herself. Tifa looked up at what she was leaning on. It was a man, a very stunned and confused looking man. His smooth black hair shot off the back of his head and thin strips occasionally fell over his broad face. He had large purple eyes that were searching hers hoping to find a reason for her leaning on his chest. Tifa realized she felt the beating of his heart. She was gripping onto his loose black silk shirt and her face was pressed against the clean white muscle shirt that was under it.

"I just...Need to lay down." Tifa muttered to the mysterious man as she passed out against his chest.


	4. From Oil To Dirt

**A/n:** mmmm...insomnia...Yes it's 3 in the morning and it's a school night. And what am I doing? Writing Yoai of course! I'm pathetic I know. Want to hear something funny? Of course you do! I was outside today working on my tan, and I was sitting on the grass thinking about what will happen in this chapter. So I started having this conversation with myself. The one that I used in the story.

So everything you read, I have said aloud to myself...

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter Four: From Oil to Dirt**

"What are we going to do, Wedge?" Zack sighed as he ran his thick calloused fingers through his long oily black hair. Zack's pant's were stained with oil from moving the old car parts out of the auto shop previously that day. His face was slender and always free of black stubble. He slumped over and put his face in his hands.

"I-I don't know Zacky..." Wedge said as his former boss sighed into his hands again. Wedge was a fat pudgy man who had worked loyally for Zack. They had been in this same auto shop for three years. Wedge and Zack's other employees had worked for free when times were bad, but that wasn't enough. Their shop was finally being closed down "Uh...Mind if I ask, but who's on your couch." Wedge added after several minutes of glancing at her. Zack had set the semi unconscious Tifa on his soft leather couch until she woke up.

"I don't know. She wondered in here, passed out, so I laid her down." Zack shrugged. They sat in silence for a moment. Neither knowing was to really say. "I think she's on o Biggs' 'projects'..." Zack added with a scowl. He loved Biggs like a brother, but he was a convicted date rapist and all around pedofile. Zack had locked Biggs in his room after she wondered in here.

"You think Aeris will come looking for you. The auto shop is in the paper today." Wedge asked unsurely. He knew that was a taboo subject, but he wanted to ask.

"I don't think so. That part of my life is over. You going back to her?" Zack shook his head trying to remove past memories of that woman. The innocent woman he had fell in love with turned out to not be so innocent. That had gotten him and many other people in trouble.

"Me? Well probably not. I don't know about Jesse and Biggs. I think I'm just going to go back home." Wedge said sadly. He loved the home he had left, but he didn't have anyone there anymore. They were all dead now. Zack rubbed his temples furiously. He had no job, no home, and no money. He couldn't live like this.

"Say Zack, why don't you join that construction project? You could make some serious cash!" Wedge suggested happily, trying to lighten the mood. Zack cringed slightly at the thought.

"Nah, me with my seductive figure and toned muscles. I'd get passed around those guys like a jail bitch." Zack said jokingly as he began to smile and then laugh with his fat friend. Zack did need money, but that wasn't his place. He knew people in that business and people that worked at the nearby sights. Those people knew him from the past and didn't like him. Most of them were convicts, convicts that would slaughter him.

"Well How about a farm hand? I bet some of the farmers need help. Plus think of all the hot farmer's daughters..." Wedge started laughing again. Zack had always been able to lighten somber moods at a tip of a hat. It was his way of doing things. That's why people get so attached to him.

"Well I bet I could do that, but most farmer's around here are poor. I need money so I can start up my shop again." Zack stroked his smooth chin as he thought of ways to make money. His father had started this chain of auto shops 'Zack's Auto Shop' is what he called it. His father's name was Zack and that's why his name was Zack. He had to continue the family tradition and not fail his father.

"Well there's this guy, Mr. Lockhart, he's rich fucker. He's never home to work his farm. I bet he'll hire you!" Wedge suggested out of the blue. Zack shrugged, he didn't really find the idea of working there appealing. He had came into the shop once for a tune up. Several insults later Zack had him taken outside by the other mechanics.

Tifa began to stir on the soft, mushy leather couch. She didn't realized where she was, but she heard two men joking and laughing about something. Her vision was blurry, they both looked to be sitting at a desk. One was fat and round the other was thin and lanky.

"She's waking up!" Wedge exclaimed slightly surprised by the body moving slightly on the couch causing the couch to groan. Zack looked over before he got up and kneeled by the side of soft plushy couch.

"Hello!" Zack said as he sat there. Tifa sat up on the couch and looked around. Her eyes stung and her head throbbed. Zack noticed that she was wobbling and put his hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"Do you remember your name?" Zack said shaking her shoulder slightly. Tifa blankly stared at him. She thought for a second before it came to her.

"Tifa...I'm Tifa Lockhart." Tifa muttered. She saw the fat man who was sitting at a large desk fall forward. His body shook, she wasn't sure what he was doing so she looked at the oily man next to her. She became aware of the rough large hand on her shoulder.

"Ah...Well baby. Can you get up? I'll take you home." Zack said running his free hand through his hair nervously. Tifa got up and walked towards the door. She heard the man's boots clunk slowly after her. Zack turned around before he left the room and saw Wedge crying from holding in his laughter. Zack flicked him off and continued on behind Tifa.

Tifa got dizzy as she walked down the front steps of the shop. Zack grabbed her shoulders to make sure she got down the stairs ok.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you get home ok." Zack said as he walked next to her. He was surprised how much taller he was than her. She wasn't that far from his age, was she?

"You...run that auto shop, right?" Tifa asked after a few minutes of silence. Zack turned to her and smiled as he nodded.

"Why is it so empty?" She said staring down at he boots witch were kicking up the dusty road dirt. Zack sighed before he answered.

"I have to close it. I'm out of money...and I guess, a job." Zack stared down at his dirty black boots now. They walked silently for a while. Tifa saw her house through the around the curb.

"You know...You could work my fathers farm..."Tifa suggested shyly as she saw the farm coming closer. "If you want, I mean it's the least I could do for...taking care of me."

"I could use a job, but your dad . . . He fucking hate's me!" Zack said laughing remembering the numerous times he and her father had met. It wasn't just in the auto shop, they didn't mesh well anywhere.

"It's ok! My father's never home! It's just me and Cloud." Tifa said turning away with a blush as she heard his deep rich youthful laugh. Zack looked at her. Why is she turned away? Is she...blushing?

"Cloud, he's your hubby-to-be, right?" Zack said trying to see what was up with this chick.

"Yes and no..." Tifa sighed as she reached the house gate. "It's what my father wants and I do love him. But...he's just not that way."

"Yeah, yeah I hear things 'bout it." Zack said looking the opposite direction down the road. He heard a lot of things. He didn't know how her father missed all of those rumors. "So I'll go get my stuff, and you'll have a room and a job for me, right?" Zack said perking up after that awkward moment.

"Uh...Yes, I shall." Tifa stuttered and bowed to Zack as she entered the gate. Zack ambled away down the road.

A/n: wow this took a long time. You kiss Rammstein's german feet. It kept me writing!


End file.
